


In A Garden, Two Inlets

by captainderp



Series: Dialogue Poems, Relationships [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DESTIEL BITCHES, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Destiel.  Because Destiel.  Dramatic monologue, in Castiel's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Garden, Two Inlets

AM I ALLOWED TO DO THIS?

AM I KICKED OUT OF THE FANDOM NOW?

This is a dramatic monologue poem from Castiel to Dean.

 

Where I grew up

there is a meadow

it is not a garden

or a sanctuary

it is a place where we went to pray.

 

You must understand that for us

prayer is not a conversation

it is a task

another one of our many duties.

And you see, in this garden,

there lays two spots

and they’ve sunken farther and farther

into the ground

with each morning’s prayer.

 

We have to pray in twos

because our father doesn’t trust us

enough to let us do it on our own.

Isn’t that interesting, Dean?

The man who made me

can’t understand that perhaps

we need to stray to find ourselves.

 

Mistakes mean growth.

You’ve made mistakes

so many mistakes.

 

_The point, Castiel._

 

These two inlets remind me of you.

Every day they take the same weight

and they sink a little lower

but they’ll never move

or give away

they’re reminders of my mistakes

of each morning

that my father hasn’t trusted me.


End file.
